


Niflheim Academy Students

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Fluffiness, Harry Potter is Dark, Harry never went to Hogwarts, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submissive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niflheim is one of the Nine Worlds and is a location in Norse mythology which overlaps with the notions of Niflhel and Hel. The name Niflheimr only appears in two extant sources, Gylfaginning and the much debated Hrafnagaldr Óðins.</p>
<p>Niflheim, Old Norse Niflheimr,  in Norse mythology, the cold, dark, misty world of the dead, ruled by the goddess Hel. In some accounts it was the last of nine worlds, a place into which evil men passed after reaching the region of death (Hel). Situated below one of the roots of the world tree, Yggdrasill, Niflheim contained a well, Hvergelmir, from which many rivers flowed. In the Norse creation story, Niflheim was the misty region north of the void (Ginnungagap) in which the world was created.</p>
<p>The Academy is ruled over by Hel, the goddess who looks over Niflheim. Harry or Hadiran and his friend/sister Cali are recruted to help train "'The-Boy-Who-Loved'. Cali also calls Harry Nirvana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niflheim Academy Students

**Author's Note:**

> This is the site for what I think my OC kinda looks like.
> 
> (http://www.zastavki.com/pictures/originals/2013/Girls___Beautyful_Girls_In_a_leather_jacket_041227_.jpg)
> 
> Her animal she is normally in
> 
> (http://buzzerg.com/wp-content/uploads/8589130582715-arctic-white-fox-wallpaper-hd.jpg)

The music was loud and the bass was booming. Professor Albert Rolland sighed as he waited for the mortal wizards to arrive outside of Club Bella Morte. Albert Rolland groaned at how cliche the Club was for one of his students. He sighed when he heard the tell tale sign of people apparating into the place. He stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking and walked over to his guests. His eyes glowed red as he stood in the shadows, waiting for the old fool to stop talking and focus.

"If you're done Mr. Dumbledore, we can continue." Albert drowned out. He saw a couple flinch and some step back when they saw him. It's not every day you see an old as time vampire. He sighed once again and walked back to the Club.

'I'd suggest you follow me, since I know who we are looking for." He called out and suppressed a laugh when they scurried after him. He walked into the Club and chose a booth, near the dance floor so he could keep a look out for his student. He laughed when he saw the bewilderment on some of the Mortal wizards' and witches' faces when they saw the inside of the club. It was filled with sweaty and hot bodies dancing and grinding against one another. 

"You can stop gawking and sit." They did as told and he looked out for his student. He knew that only one was hear since he would have been told is both were hear. He smirked when he saw her. She had died the end of her brown hair blonde and pink and was both dancing and grinding against both guys and girls. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose when she smirked at him and walked over to them. He noticed she was wearing a flowing mini skirt, a belly top, and her leather Niflheim jacket. 

"Nice to see you Cali. Having fun dear?" She smirked at him, her vampire teeth showing. She nodded and ordered a glass of coke and rum and sat down next to him.

"Nice to see you again Professor. So what brings you here to Bella Morte?" Albert points to Dumbledore and his Wizards and she nodded in understanding. She downed her drink and went back out to the dance floor when the song Bob Sinclar & Raffaella Carrà - Far l'Amore came on. She went out onto the dance floor and began dancing with both genders. Grinding and erotic dancing. Albert had to stifle a laugh at the modified looks on his companies faces.

"ALBUS!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" The Mortal people had walked out, followed by a laughing Albert and Satisfied Cali out of the Club. Cali had made out with a girl while she was grinding on some male was kissing her neck. She shrugged her shoulder in a -I-careless- thing when the plump witch glared over at her. 

"You should be ashamed of your self. What would your parents say!?!" Cali looked over at them in a bored look.

'Well, my mom is probably on her 12th husband, and cheating on him. My dad, well he's dead because of my mom. So all in all, my family's fucked up. Professor, are we going to find my brother? I would like to before the sun rises." Cali looked over at her professor who nodded. 

" All right, you wizards. Hold on tight." Cali grind as they all did and she activated her gold snake bracelet which led them to an uncrowded bar in Texas. Cali smiled and shock her head in exasperation. 

"Nirvana should be in here." Cali then began to walk into the bar. She smiled when she saw Harry drinking whisky studying the other occupants of the bar before his eyes landed on her.

"Took you long enough." Cali smiled and ran to give Harry a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and then lips. Harry rolled his eyes and picked her up by the thighs and walked out of the bar to their Professor and his guests who all stood shocked and a bit disgusted. 

"She is your sister, you two shouldn't be that affectionate!!" The plump witch yelled. Harry looked bored and just let Cali down and unzipped his leather Niflheim Jacket and shrugged.

"Doesn't really bother anyone in our school, so I really don't care for your opinion. And if,for some ungodly reason, I did care, I wouldn't even take it into consideration." Harry then apparated all of them to outside of one of the Potters Cottages. I began walking to the Mansion and passed all the wards without trouble and sighed as he felt the air ruffle his hair. His hands went into fists when he saw the Potters.

"Oh, you must be one of the Hell children." Harry sneered at Lilly and waited for his sister and Professor.

"You can come in idiot. Not like you need permission." Charleston Potter mocked. Harry shot his an ice cold glare and then turned it to Lilly.

"I would hold your son's tongue, Mrs. Potter. It will be very bad for him if he can not." Harry then walked over to Cali and Albert, then proceeded to jump into the air and fly into the clouds. Cali sighed and checked her muggle watch.

"He won't be back for at least 4 hours so you get to know me." Cali smiled. She skipped into the house but was stopped by a hand. She looked up into James Potter's eyes and glared back.

"Yes?" 

"Change your skirt and zip up your jacket young lady. Your parents would be disappointed." Cali huffed in annoyance. She changed her skirt into shorts that reached her knees, a white tank top and unzipped her jacket all the way.

"Is this to your satisfaction." You could hear the sarcasm dripping form her voice. Albert sighed in pinched his nose bridge.

'Please, Cali, don't let your anger blind you." Cali calmed down and smiled, although you could see it was both forced and menacing. She skipped into the kitchen and began taking pots and pans down to start cooking.

"I'd suggest you not argue with her on the cooking. She does that to relax and take her anger out." Albert butted in when he saw James begin to open his mouth. James huffed and sat down at the table, everyone else followed. Albert sat down near Cali, he then began talking.

"Dumbledore, I hope, for your sake, that calling me out and having me drag two of my best students from their vacation is worth our while." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

'I want them to train Charleston." 

The chopping of vegetables stopped and their was an eery silence. The chopping continued after a while and Albert sighed once again. He glanced up at Cali, but she kept a smile on her face. He then looked up at Albus.

"Why not have your order teach him?" 

" They have other jobs." 

"And my students have an education to do."

"They can learn at Hogwarts."

"No we cannot." Cali butted in and turned to look at them.

"Nirvana and I have a very different course then you people. She glared at them and crossed her arms, then knife she was using still in her hands.

"Oh yeah? How?" Charleston smirked, thinking he out smarted himself. She glared at him.

"For example, I take Water and Air magic, Culinary, Battle strategies Muggle and Wizard and Vampire, Meditation, and Metal Forgery. Nirvana takes ALL four element magic, The different branches of their magic, dead-old-new-and Spoken Languages both elven-druid-dark-light-animal-wind, Meditation, and Control. We take VERY different classes. Hence two of our Professors are in fact a Werewolf and one of his mates who is an Animagus." She then went back to cooking and smiling. 

Albert sighed and listened to people shout and argue about Cali and Harry.

"WHO IN FACT EVEN IS THIS DEVIL!!!" The Plump lady, known as Mrs. Weasley. Cali glared, she stabbed the knife into the board she was using and turned around. She stood at full height and spoke in both formality and confidence.

"I am Cali Cassandra Cleopatra Sandra Abana, Sixth daughter to Lord Ruthven, 18th daughter to Cleopatra Devina Abana, and heir to the thrown of Vampires. Know shut up before Nirvana gets here and I get my fangs out." With that she went back to chopping, although mumbling to her self in Romanian. The occupants, besides Albert were in shock.


End file.
